User blog:DMUA/StarCross: Feats for the whole family
Requested by Prom here EQUINOX makes a really big storm This one was done by Robot Dragon, and I'm just shamelessly stealing his math and compiling it here with the feats I actually took care of. "Emboldened, if only for a moment, EQUINOX wrenches on the atmosphere all at once, with careful ease. She’s never done this on such a scale, but she understands the mechanics. She manipulates atmospheric pressure all across the planet, forcing the atmosphere to bleed out into open space, swirling into a storm large enough to encompass the entire planet. It’s the size of the Great Red Spot, but is fully localized to Earth. Winds across the planet suddenly accelerate to hundreds upon hundreds of metres a second, with enough force to rip apart the crust of the planet. The ozone layer and cloud cover grow denser and denser, until not even a single beam of light can reach the world below, leaving it completely cast in darkness. The storm is a masterwork of weather magic that could persist for a couple hundred years even without EQUINOX’s involvement." The Great Red Spot is an Elipsoid, 20,000 KM long and 12,000 KM wide. Ed's math, ripped right from Discord, starts here: "7.54e14 for surface area x 13000 is 9.802e18 m^3 9.831406e18 kg for the volume Gonna use CAPE (because timeframe wasn't specified) Since this storm can rip apart the crust, think 8 kj/kg is reasonable 9.831406e18x8000 is 7.8651248e22 joules or 18 teratons" So Country level for that. But, Prom did say "Oh yeah there's no timeframe, Probably a few minutes" So Ed used KE for 4 minutes... Even though I'm pretty sure a few means 2-3 but eh I'm just stealing math here. "10000000/240 = 41666.6666666666666667 m/s 0.5 x 2.451332e18 x 41666.6666666666666667^2 = 508 petatons" So Multi Continental. EQUINOX gotta go fast "Raising her hand, glowing light in her palm, SOLSTICE fires a horizon-spanning wave of pure radiation straight into the sky. Oh, christ. There are no more words. EQUINOX pulls in all her information and reconstitutes her body a few hundred kilometers under SOLSTICE, just in time. In an instant, the attack erupts into a massive explosion of force and radiation, erupting into a moon-sized fireball and blowing apart the entire storm with the shockwave. Not just the storm - EQUINOX only needs to take a moment to realize just what she’s done. She destroyed the Earth’s atmosphere, every inch of it. Not even an atom was left. The magnetosphere, too, is hopelessly distorted, bending in on itself and simply ceasing to exist in places. Fissures a thousand kilometers deep spread across the Earth in seconds as much of the surface is swept away, revealing the magma of its core, as the explosion ripples across the planet, and then, the star system. It’s felt as far away as the Kuiper belt." So SOLSTICE fires a Rad beam that splits the previously mentioned storm in a boom that we're not really sure will get higher then Multi Continental so we didn't bother calcing. But, EQUINOX also moves a few hundred KM in that timeframe where she fired, and that, that right there we'll calc. Okay, so I'm going out of math stealing mode, this is my own calc. Prom says the beam moved "A couple kilometres or so", and, a couple of course means 2. EQUINOX moved a few Hundred KM, which I'll assume means 200 KM. In the simplest movement comparison ever, that nets 100X FTL, exactly baseline MFTL Few can also mean 3, so the high end would be 150X FTL. EQUINOX expresses hatred towards the moon in a way that makes Todd Ingram shed tears of joy. "Panting, EQUINOX unthinkingly casts out her mind and grabs a hold of the first thing that comes to mind. It’s a bit further away than it should be, a couple hundred kilometers off course, presumably because of SOLSTICE’s earlier fireworks show, but EQUINOX just has to give it a firm pull to set it on a collision course with SOLSTICE. She has an idea. It’s not much, but it’s something. ... “You -” Finally, she takes notice of the immense shadow covering the two of them, no longer focused on her tortures. She jerks her head up in shock, staring in silence for a moment before yelling, “YOU SERIOUSLY BROUGHT DOWN THE FUCKING MOON!?” The Moon is, in all its glory, floating only 10 kilometers away from the two of them, and growing closer every moment. SOLSTICE doesn’t even have a second to react before it hits, and EQUINOX knows exactly what she’ll do. It’s blazing with fire as it nears, and the force of its approach shakes the Earth and splinters the ground, pulling up swaths of land. But the ground underneath SOLSTICE and EQUINOX stays intact. Right before it reaches her, SOLSTICE raises an arm, and when the Moon runs into her open palm, it comes to slow, grinding halt. Not without putting up a fight, of course; SOLSTICE, and EQUINOX with her, sinks deeper into the ground by a few meters, but SOLSTICE holds back its astronomical mass with a single hand, only straining slightly. “You’re going to need more than the Moon -” Pouring all of her willpower into the next spell, EQUINOX converts 80% of the Moon into energy, and lets it explode. It’s blinding. Not just physically, but magically, cutting off all magical sight for a second as it lights up the entire planet. It knocks SOLSTICE off of her feet, finally freeing up EQUINOX, who is forced deeper underground, before she breaks herself down into energy and transmits herself to the other side of the planet in the time it takes for the explosion to finish." Simple enough. EQUINOX converts the 80% of the moon directly to energy and it explodes. 7.34767309 × 10^22 kilograms is the mass of the moon, 5.878138472E22 KG is 80% of that. It's directly being converted into energy, so,5.878138472E22 kilograms times 299790000 meters per second^2 is.. That'll net 5.28292e+39 joules, 1.26264836581843 Tenatons, Dwarf Star level EQUINOX, you have earned the No Endor Holocaust medal. I mean unless this actually messes up the entire planet like it should by which case you've started Armageddon in the most fashionable way I can imagine. Bonus round months after the fact: Lifting Strength Reread EQUINOX vs SOLSTICE, and remembered "oh hey, catching the moon in one hand is a good Lifting Strength feat" So, looking at the scene, it says that the moon was 10 KM away and they didn't even have a second to react. Considering that Starcross is the most blaintly superhuman thing in the history of ever, I'll assume that's not a hyperbole, though I'll use 1 second as a low ball considering they don't specify how much time "not even a second" is So, mass of the moon is 7.35E22 Kilograms and the speed is 10,000 Meters per second Putting that into FMA gets us.... 7.35E30 Newtons, 7.492354740061E29 Kilograms, Stellar Lifting Strength Holy fork that's a lot of mass. Scales to Solstice for catching it with one arm and Equinox for pulling the stunt in the first place with TK Oh yeah and I guess KE is also usable .5 times 7.35E22 times 10,000^2 is 3.675E30 Joules, 878.346080305927 Exatons, Small Planet level Results EQUINOX makes storm CAPE: 7.8651248e22 joules, 18 teratons, Country level KE: 2.12344e27 joules, 508 Petatons, Multi Continent level EQUINOX goes fast Low end: 100 FTL, MFTL High End: 150 FTL, MFTL EQUINOX kills us all 5.28292e+39 joules, 1.26264836581843 Tenatons, Dwarf Star level ''' SOLSTICE, more like, SWOLESTICE Lifting Strength: 7.35E30 Newtons, 7.492354740061E29 Kilograms, '''Stellar Lifting Strength KE: 3.675E30 Joules, 878.346080305927 Exatons, Small Planet level Category:Blog posts Category:Agency